I Kissed A Boy!
by Vaviacya
Summary: Human!AU: When Lovino grudgingly follows his brother to a local bar, he may be in over his head when he meets a rather sexy Spaniard who's a little... 'different'. Who knew a bottle of alcohol and a drunken kiss could turn the atmosphere into a hotter, more spicier one? :SMUT:


_See, guys? This is what happens when you let me listen to Katy Perry. Thanks a ton. Which is what I listened to while writing this. I don't even know why I wrote this in the first place. But I hope you guys like it as much as I do._

_So... I haven't written a decent smut in a good while, which is why this is my only one uploaded... for now. I had way too much fun writing this, so you can bet their will be a lot more. ;3_

_**Warnings:** BL, yaoi, gaysex, whatever you wanna call it. Smut. Lemon. And a few rounds of it. Do not bitch to me if you don't like it._

_Do I really have to say that I don't own Katy Perry, Hetalia, or the song 'I Kissed A Girl'? Come on, now._

_Also, if you like dis smuttiness, I have this other fanfiction called Lovi Kitty, where it's basically all smut. XD_

_R&R and I'll love you forever ;D_

__ Kovi_

* * *

He was drunk. He knew he was.

He could almost _feel_ the alcohol in his blood as he began to down his next drink. But he didn't care. He didn't even want to be here in the first place.

Might as well make the most of it.

Lovino scowled darkly at his little brother, just on the other side of the club. He watched as that neo-Nazi bastard bought him another bottle of alcohol. His brother, face already flushed from the intense party, blushed even further when he was given a chaste kiss from his stupid _boyfriend._

"Fucker," Lovino muttered under his breath, taking another quick swig of Jack Daniels. "Pro'lly fuckin' _loves_ all of that fucking attention."

How the hell did he get dragged all the way here again? Lovino couldn't really remember. Somethin' about a little get-together that the German brothers had put together... Or something.

But how the fuck did _he_ end up here? What possessed him to come?

Lovino glared at the drink in his hand. For some reason, it didn't seem to matter. He looked back up to his kid brother just in time to see him engaged in a motherfucker of a makeout with that blonde. Just next to him, his albino brother was laughing his drunk goddamn ass off at the two.

Lovino's eyes narrowed as he looked across the room. Sitting in the farthest corner of the place, he had a pretty good view of nearly everyone here. He kept his bottle in his hand – didn't want to risk someone trying something funny.

There was numerous people of every race, dancing, chatting, drinking, _whatever_. Boys could be found in nearly every corner of the room, making out and groping each other. There were some girls here, too, but not as many.

Oh. Did he forget to mention that he was in a gay bar?

Well, there you have it.

This was actually his first time in this sort of bar, but he was far from enjoying it. Watching Feliciano swap spit with the one person he hated most was _not_ how he planned on killing a late Friday night. He was beginning to consider hailing a taxi and just calling it a day, collapse in his bedroom, and wake up with the fucker of a headache he would have in the morning. That didn't sound too bad compared to staying.

Lovino drank down the rest of his drink, but didn't stand up quite yet. He began watching the different men ordering more drinks from the bartender. There was a tall, dirty-blonde hair colored man with his arm draped around a smaller blonde – obviously a couple.

But the lighter-blonde had a nice looking ass, though.

Lovino sighed. What the hell was he doing?

Lovino knew that he was gay. It was no surprise to anyone, really. After all, his brother was, so it wasn't too big of a shocker when Lovino noticed that he was, too.

Lovino looked up just in time to see Feliciano stumbling through the crowd, his hand clutching at his boyfriend's. Lovino was disgusted at how happy and pure _drunk _his brother looked. It was only now that Lovino realized that the two were making their way toward him.

"Ciao, fratellooo!" Feliciano laughed out, nearly falling down on the chair just next to Lovino. He started laughing, clutching at his sides. "V-_veee~!"_

"I think I should begin to get Feliciano home." Ludwig began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "He's had very much to drink."

"Don't you fucking tell me the fucking obvious!" Lovino spluttered, glowering angrily. "You bastard! Go fuck yourself!"

Ludwig only sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he always does. "Maybe I should give you a ride back to your home, as well."

"Fuck _off!_" Lovino spat, thrusting the empty bottle of alcohol into Ludwig's face. "An' get me another one'uh these!"

"_Luddyyyyy_..." Came a sudden drawled cry. Ludwig looked up at Feliciano, who was laying across the chair, a hand drawn across his stomach, his eyes closed. "Luuuuddyyyy... I don't feel so gooood..."

Muttering something about troublesome Italian brothers, Ludwig hurried over to Feliciano, and began to help him stand up.

"You better not let him fucking throw up all over the place!" Lovino yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"I know, I know." Ludwig snapped irritably.

Lovino continued muttering to himself as he watched Ludwig help an _incredibly_ wasted Feliciano to the bathroom. "Fucking son of a goddamn – he better not trying anything funny."

Lovino yawned loudly, stretching his arms behind his head. He began to think about leaving again, since there was nothing else he had to do here. God, tomorrow morning was going to be lovely...

Lovino looked up, getting ready to stumble up to his feet, but suddenly stopped. Lovino blinked, staring at the bar. Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, seemed to be talking to someone Lovino had never seen before.

He was _really _good looking, Lovino realized through a blurred mind. He must have been... Spanish...?

He had somewhat long, wavy dark hair, swaying slightly as the young man laughed with Gilbert. He was in very good shape, he could tell. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting jeans riding low on his hips, and a tight black T-shirt. About two inches or so of his tan skin was visible between the two layers. Lovino swallowed hard.

He was leaning against the counter, his eyes on Gilbert as he listened to him talk. But as Lovino continued to stare at him in almost a daze, Gilbert nodded in Lovino's general direction, and the man looked over to him.

Feeling his face flush, Lovino turned away immediately. But he couldn't help glancing over for a split second, to see the man smiling at him.

Lovino continued to stare down at his empty drink, feeling as though the man was still watching him. Hell, for all he knew, maybe he was.

Lovino began to consider leaving. Ludwig and Feliciano hadn't left the bathroom yet, and to be honest, Lovino didn't want to know what they were up to in there.

Lovino groaned, holding his head. How the fuck was he going to get his car tomorrow? Fucking details...

"Hey."

Lovino's head shot up at the sudden voice right in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw someone standing right in front of him, a smirk on his face. It was that Spanish bastard.

"Fuck off." Lovino responded, glaring at him.

"Damn, Gilbert wasn't lying." The man's smirk grew into a grin, and he sat down next to Lovino on the other chair. "You _are _adorable."

Yeah, Lovino knew that accent – _definitely_ Spanish.

"Vete a la mierda," Lovino spat at him.

The man had the guts to actually laugh aloud at that. "Now _that's_ cute. How do you know Spanish?"

"Does it fucking matter?" Lovino asked gruffly. "Go fuck with someone else."

"That seems to be your favorite word," He chuckled. "Know anything else?"

Damn, if he didn't know how to piss Lovino off. He just scowled at him, and didn't reply. He was far too intoxicated to think of any more comebacks – not like any of his previous ones were any good.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked Lovino with a half-smile.

"D'ya really care?" Lovino slurred slightly without thinking.

"Well, sure." He shrugged, but the smile didn't disappear.

Lovino didn't reply, but he allowed himself to just stare at the man as he leaned towards Lovino. "So?" He smirked. "What do you say?"

Before Lovino could even understand what he was asking, the man's mouth was against his in a sudden, crashing kiss. Lovino let out a small sound of surprise, but didn't rip away from it. Heads turning in no rhythm, Lovino's mouth was quickly dominated, explored through. Regaining pieces of dignity, Lovino shoved his tongue against the other's roughly, claiming every inch he could reach.

Finally, Lovino pulled away, pushing the man away from him. He glared at him, his lips slightly kiss-swollen.

_Adorable..._ The man's eyes narrowed in amusement. But then, the collar of his shirt was suddenly yanked down, and he was met into another heated makeout with the younger. His hands tangling themselves through Lovino's hair, he could have sworn he heard a soft moan slipping from his mouth.

"F-_fuck_..." Lovino panted, his eyes dark. "So come on, we gonna do this, or what?"

The man, although a little stunned from such an immediate response, regained his posture, and grinned. "Of course."

The man grabbed Lovino by his wrist, pulling him off of the chair. Lovino gasped as he nearly tripped, but paid no notice. This guy... was something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was making his head light and his dick _not_.

Coincidentally – or not – there was a hotel right next to that bar. It seemed like the other man had debated about using the bathrooms, but shrugged that idea off. They wasted no time barging in through the doors.

Beginning to panic, Lovino looked around quickly, but there was no staff right now. Made sense, he supposed. It _was_ about two in the morning.

"Come on," The man said in a low voice. "I've already got a room."

Lovino had never been so thankful in his life. If he didn't have something satisfying him in about thirty seconds, _he_ was going to take over.

Lovino didn't remember the short trip to the room, only that once that door was shut and locked, he had one incredibly sexy Spaniard above him as he was pushed back against the bed roughly. Lovino was shoved into another kiss, and gasped when he felt a hand between his legs, rubbing his growing erection with long fingers.

_Fuck..._

The man pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck, and Lovino closed his eyes, tipping his head back a bit.

"It's Antonio."

"H-huh...?" Lovino asked wearily through hazes of alcohol and lust.

The man growled against his skin, making Lovino squirm with pleasure. "That's my name."

"Ah... O-okay..." Lovino's fingers wove through Antonio's chocolate-brown hair, feeling the soft locks in his hands.

Antonio gripped the bottom hem of Lovino's shirt and he pulled upwards, removing it completely. Lovino felt himself shrink back in embarrassment. Sure as fuck, he was far from overweight, but he didn't go out of his way to work out to gain any muscles.

Antonio smirked again, making Lovino's breath hitch. His fists balled up tightly when he felt Antonio's forehead and cheeks nuzzling against his chest, then lower still to his stomach.

"Gorgeous," Came a murmur, and Lovino had to hold back any sort of sound from the ticklish feeling.

"Fuck you," Lovino muttered, then began reaching for Antonio's own shirt. "Take this goddamn thing off already."

"As you wish," Antonio teased. Swiftly pulling it off, Lovino had to remind himself to breath when he saw the fucking _perfect_ tone to his body. _Just_ right amount of faintly pronounced abs... Absolutely fucking _perfect_.

"You like?" Antonio grinned at him. Lovino only scowled, and quickly latched his legs around Antonio's waist, pulling him downwards once more.

"Someone's eager," Antonio breathed into Lovino's ear, before giving it a small lick. Lovino squeezed his eyes shut, completely unused to this sort of attention.

Lovino couldn't hold back a small sound when Antonio took his ear between his teeth lightly. He was so distracted from that strange, but pleasurable feeling that he didn't even notice Antonio's hand unfastening his jeans. He snapped out of his little trance when both his jeans and boxers were yanked down, and he grimaced at the feeling of being so vulnerable.

But Antonio didn't seem to care at the slightest as he pulled them down to his knees.

"Sh-shoes," Lovino stammered, flushed horribly. "T-take the fucking shoes off. I'll look like an idiot."

Antonio glanced up with a cocky grin, but did as he was demanded. Within moments, Lovino's shoes and socks had been removed and tossed in some other area of the room.

"Mm, beautiful..." Antonio purred, taking Lovino's growing erection into his hand. The latter hissed in anticipation, but the Spaniard didn't need to be told once to understand. He gave the member one long, slow lick, from base to top.

Lovino's teeth gritted, and he gripped Antonio's hair. It felt _so _good... But he refused to make a sound.

Determined to make the adorable Italian moan his name, Antonio took the length into his mouth, his tongue skillfully swirling around it as took the rest into his hand, rubbing.

"F-_fuck_...!" Lovino swore, his hands tangling themselves into Antonio's hair tightly. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..._"

With a rather sadistic smile, Antonio pulled off of him, making Lovino snap angrily, "The hell do you think you're doing? I'm not done yet!"

Antonio let his tongue dip in and out against Lovino's hard erection at a rather teasing pace. "Say my name."

"Hell no!" Lovino blurted out. "Just- keep going, damn it!"

_**Damn**__, this guy is such a cockblock!_ Lovino thought to himself, enraged.

Antonio traced his finger up and down his cock, following the precum down to the bottom. "Say it. I want to hear you say my name."

"Please, damn it." Lovino whimpered, unable to stand the heat as it seemed to melt his insides. "A-Antonio..."

"There we go~."

Lovino opened his mouth to retort something, but his mind was wiped clean instantly as Antonio took him deep into his mouth once more, sucking with vigor.

"Ah, fuck!" Lovino cried out. "_Shit..._ Just like that... _Ohh_..."

Antonio absolutely loved the way Lovino's voice became so low and rough. It was such a turn-on.

Damn... Speaking of turn-ons...

Antonio's own erection was straining against his own pants, and it was beginning to hurt. Badly. So with his free hand, he found the button, which he undid, as well as the zipper. Lovino paid no mind as Antonio's hand slipped down his briefs, and began to stroke at his own member.

"Oh, _shit_..." Lovino suddenly said weakly, pushing on the back of Antonio's head subconsciously. "B-bastard... G-gonna cum..."

Antonio wouldn't let him do that quite yet. He popped off of him again, flashing him a dorky grin. Lovino immediately yelled, "Damn it! I was so fucking close! Fucking _finish!_"

"Mmn, not yet, pet." Antonio reached up to touch his nose against Lovino's. "We're not finished."

"I-I know that," Lovino scorned. "Fucking hurry up, then."

"Of course, of course." Antonio beamed at him, his eyes glinting. "Hold on a sec."

"Wha...?"

Lovino watched as Antonio reached across his bed, opening the top drawer of a nightstand that he had just noticed. He pulled out a bottle of-

Oh, _fuck_.

Lovino bit down on his bottom lip, uncertainty making his hands begin to tremble. He did know what he had been getting himself into, but all of the sudden, he wasn't so positive he wanted to anymore.

_To hell with it_, Lovino thought with a frown to himself. Why not?

In a rush, as Lovino agreed with himself, the strain of his cock and the lust returned.

"Hurry up." Lovino repeated himself.

Antonio's smile broadened, revealing white teeth. "I like you. You're a fiesty lil thing, aren't ya?"

"Did I _ask_ for you to describe me in three words?" Lovino shot at him. "Fucking _do it!_"

"Get on your knees." Antonio said, his eyes narrowing mischievously. Lovino did as he was told, feeling terrible embarrassed as his most private regions were exposed to Antonio's hungry gaze.

Antonio quickly kicked off his own jeans and briefs, and Lovino glanced over his shoulder to see the size of the Spaniard. His eyes widened, and he felt blood rush downwards. He was so _huge_... Oh, God.

Lovino licked his lips, his breath growing heavy. He could hear the plastic cap of the bottle of lube being removed, and the next thing he knew, a slick, slightly cold finger was being pressed up against his entrance.

As it slid into him, Lovino felt his breath hitch. The feeling was so strange... So incredibly foreign.

He could feel as it rubbed the inside of him slowly, and he shuddered, wishing Antonio would just _hurry up_ already... But Antonio was taking his own, sweet time as he added his second finger.

"_Oohh..._" Lovino's hands clutched at the comforter just below him.

"Feels good?" Antonio asked, rather smugly.

"_So_ good..." Lovino panted out as Antonio's digits began stretching him. "_Damn..._"

He heard a low chuckle from Antonio, just before his fingers began thrusting out, and back into him. But it was slow. _Too_ slow.

"Fucking _faster_," Lovino groaned in lack of satisfaction.

"How about this instead?"

Before he could ask what the hell he meant, Lovino cried out when a third finger prodded against his hole.

"Fuck, _yes_." Lovino hissed. "_Do it._"

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked, his voice sugar-coated in mock innocence. "I don't know if you could take it~."

"If I can't take this, I can't take the real thing, can I?" Lovino snapped, frustrated.

"Hm. Good point, babe."

"O-oh, _yes..._" Lovino's head leaned against the bed as the third finger was quickly buried into him. It hurt a little, Lovino had to admit, as he was stretched farther than he had been.

Antonio began thrusting those three fingers into Lovino at a surprisingly fast pace. Lovino's voice, muffled against the blanket, was hoarse as he let out a long moan.

That wasn't enough for Antonio. He wanted to hear _more_ than that.

He grinned deviously.

He wouldn't dare...

… Or would he...?

Oh, to hell with it. Of course he would.

Without even warning, Antonio shoved a fourth finger into Lovino's entrance.

Lovino moaned loudly, his eyes shutting as he tightened around Antonio's fingers.

"_Shit..._" Lovino groaned, his body slumping against the bed slightly. "O-oh my fucking _God..._"

"How do you like _that?_" Antonio laughed out, not believing how tight and _hot_ he felt... Damn it.

"Just... just... _ohh..._" Lovino's breathing was hard and heavy as Antonio's fingers slid far into him, and out again. "K-keep _going..._"

"I had no plans on stopping," Antonio mused. He sped up his finger, beating them into the boy as fast as he could.

A loud moan escaped Lovino's mouth, his teeth sinking into the blanket beneath him as he tried to remain quiet.

"Hah... Ah... _Ah!_" Lovino shrieked suddenly, his eyes widening. "O-oh, _fuck yes_, there!"

"Found it~." Antonio smiled, loving the reaction he was receiving. So needy...

"Oh... God... Yes...!" Lovino cried out, his stomach beginning to clench with the need for release. "Please... _please..._"

He was so close, so close...

And then it stopped.

Antonio pulled his fingers from Lovino's hole, and Lovino shouted in anger. "The _fuck?_"

"Patience, precious." Antonio gave a rather forced laugh, but it was strained. He was so aroused, it was killing him. He needed to feel the warmth of the virginal ass in front of him _now_ before he lost control.

Lovino moaned quietly, the rush not yet passed. "Hurry... Hurry fucking _up_, damn it, I _need it..._"

"Mm, I can tell." Antonio smirked, grabbing for the bottle again. He rapidly spread its contents over his dripping member. Once he felt that he was slick enough, he turned his attention to the younger man. He grabbed his hips, yanking them back up.

Lovino whimpered in thrilled anticipation. "H-hurry..."

But when Lovino felt the thick head of Antonio's throbbing erection push just slightly against his entrance, he was suddenly struck wih doubt.

How the fuck was something _that big_ supposed to fit inside of him?

His entire body tensed up as Antonio pushed into him, and his eyes widened at the burning sensation. Even though Antonio was moving rather slowly, it still hurt. Badly.

"W-wait a s-sec." Lovino stuttered, feeling as his insides were forced to make room for his cock.

But Antoino couldn't hear him. That or he pretended not to – Lovino wasn't sure which.

Antonio didn't stop there. He continued, and Lovino clamped a hand over his mouth as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "O-oh, my God..."

"A-are you okay?" Antonio asked unsteadily, trying to do all that he could not to slam into him as fast and as hard as he could. "F-fuck, you're so tight... You've gotta relax, okay?"

Relax? How the fuck was he supposed to _relax?_

Lovino groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as Antonio's cock penetrated deeper inside of him. "O-ohh... Fuck..."

"You're doing good." Antonio panted, leaning down to kiss the back of Lovino's neck. "Really good. Just loosen up a bit... It's gonna hurt if you don't."

"I-it hurts _now_, damn it!" Lovino snapped, his mind growing cloudy.

"I'm sorry." A wince went unseen by Lovino, and Antonio stopped, and instead busied himself with the soft, supple skin of his neck. He kissed the tender flesh there over and over again, trying to comfort him the best he could.

Suddenly, Lovino said in a surprisingly steady tone, "... Keep going."

Antonio didn't need to be told twice. Still, as he pushed himself farther inside, he watched Lovino carefully.

"Yeah..." Lovino breathed out, his body having adjusted to Antonio's girth. "That's it... _Fuck_..."

"Mmn... You like that...?" Antonio groaned, having just now entered Lovino as deep as possible.

"_Hell _yes..."

Antonio, trying to find the place that would make Lovino feel even more good, slowly pulled himself out, earning himself a soft whimper. But he pushed back inside again, drawing out a long, breathy moan.

Lovino squirmed slightly, trying to get the cock exactly where he wanted it. Antonio, his hands on Lovino's hips, pulled out again, and thrusted back into him at a slightly different angle.

Lovino yelped out in pure pleasure when Antonio struck that _one_ spot, and Antonio let out a low groan.

"Damn..." Antonio panted. "Y-you got so _tight_ all the sudden... Was... Was that it?"

"W-was that what?" Lovino asked in a shaky voice. The spot was hit again, and a strangled moan slipped from his lips.

"Your prostate," Antonio replied, with a short laugh. "_Dios_... It's good, isn't it?"

"So fucking good!" Lovino cried loudly as it was prodded again. "Don't- don't stop!"

Antonio growled in lust, sending shivers up and back down Lovino's spine. "I won't."

"_Ahh_... _Good_, you b-bastard... Y-you better not..."

Antonio's thusts grew more rapid, and Lovino let out a 'yes!' or 'ah!' with each one. He didn't fucking care how loud he was. It felt so fucking _good_, and he was still too drunk to think twice. The only thing he _could _think about was the thick, throbbing member inside of him, reshaping his insides with each thrust.

Lovino reached up, pressing a hand against his middle. "O-oh, my G-God... T-Toni...!"

"You all right?" Antonio asked, a little frantic.

"M-my stomach..." Lovino moaned against the blanket. "It... i-it feels... o-oh..."

"Do you feel okay?" Antonio asked, panicked, as his thrusts slowed down. He knew that Lovino was still highly intoxicated, and didn't want him to get sick from such jerky movements.

"_Yes_, I feel okay!" Lovino yelled out. "It feels so _good!_ Don't fucking _stop!_"

Antonio understood, and he grinned rather evilly. He had a new plan.

Lovino was suddenly yanked to the side, and he grimaced as his back was now pressed against the bed. Antonio re-entered him as fast as he could, and Lovino screamed against his shoulder, his legs clamping themselves around his waist.

"How do you like _that_, eh?" Antonio groaned. "Shit, you feel amazing..."

Lovino couldn't even form words. His mind was working far too slowly for such things. Antonio glanced up at his face to see his eyes, hazy with arousal, and his face flushed, his mouth open. He looked absolutely delicious.

Lovino reached down, and Antonio suspected that he was grabbing for his own member. But his eyes widened in shock as his hand traveled not to his dick, but to his hole, which was still being continuously pounded mercilessly.

Antonio watched in amazement as Lovino struggled to shove one of his fingers into his entrance. Antonio cracked a wicked grin. This kid was something else.

"Want more than this, huh?" Antonio chuckled, making Lovino give an especially loud cry as he thrusted hard and deep into him at once.

"I can do that for you..." Antonio knocked Lovino's hand away, replacing it with his own. Luckily, his fingers were still damp with lube, so it was a little easy to slip in two fingers.

"_Shit_!" Lovino gasped, his legs falling from Antonio's waist as they grew numb with the pleasure sprinting through his entire body.

Antonio matched his finger-thrusts with the ones of his cock, letting out a hoarse sigh. Damn, that felt good. Why had he never thought of this before?

He even allowed himself to stretch the fingers out as far as he could, making Lovino's body clench at an incredibly tight rate. Antonio could feel his stomach turn and twist pleasurably, and suddenly understood why he had thought Lovino had first felt sick.

He knew he was close, but he wanted Lovino to finish first. The hot, sweet pressure massaging his cock with every single thrust was just _daring_ him to spill himself right then and there...

So, pulling out his fingers with a sudden 'pop', he distracted himself with something else – Lovino's erect nipples.

Lovino shrieked, his hands grabbing Antonio's head as he leaned down, taking the left one into his mouth.

"D-don't!" Lovino yelled. "O-oh, _God, _that's...!"

Antonio took the nipple against his teeth, making Lovino's back arch at an almost painful angle. He let his other hand make its way to his right nipple, tracing circles around it. His tongue flickered against the hardened flesh teasingly, and pinching the other lightly with his hand.

Lovino moaned loudly, his eyes squeezed shut. It was too good. The fingers, the tongue, the rock-hard member abusing his prostate with every single thrust... He knew he was going to cum.

"Ah-ah-_Antonio_!" Lovino whimpered. "I-I'm s-seriously... Oh! I-I'm gonna... ah...!"

"Do it." Antonio purred into his ear. "Cum as much as you can. I wanna see it."

Oh, God... Lovino covered his mouth with his hand, feeling himself begin to tip over the edge. The way Antonio said that... So lewd and shamelessly..

"_Ah!_" Lovino cried out a final time, his hands clenching at Antonio's hair before he came. Antonio caught his mouth into a somewhat sloppy kiss, and he felt the cum spurting from Lovino's cock and across his chest and stomach. He felt the younger wrap his arms around his neck, keeping him in place as he orgasmed.

Lovino let out a long groan as Antonio's hips didn't stop, managing two or three more thrusts until he felt his own need to release. He yanked on Lovino's hips, making him yelp out in surprise as he penetrated the boy as deeply as he possibly could.

Now that the lube was gradually wearing off, Antonio was able to feel Lovino how he really wanted to. He gave a final upwards jerk of his hips before he came, deep inside of Lovino.

Lovino shuddered as he felt the wetness inside of him, filling him up like nothing ever had before. As Antonio's hips slowed down with each shot of hot cum, he could hear just how fast and heavily they were both breathing.

"Oh, my _God_..." Lovino moaned, his grip on Antonio's head slackening, and his hand fell down to the bed.

"Good?" Antonio asked with mild difficulty as he tried to catch his breath after the intense orgasm.

"_Damn_..."

Was all Lovino could manage.

Antonio smirked. That worked.

Antonio pulled himself from the boy, drawing an audible whimper from him as he did so. He glanced back up to him, fully intent on giving him a well-deserved kiss or two before collapsing to wake up with the bloody hangover and explanations of tomorrow.

But what he saw then threw him far off course.

Lovino's eyes, half-lidded with the aftermath of sex, and his mouth still parted... Antonio knew what he wanted.

He wanted more.

The sly smirk that Lovino received right then made him swallow hard, and he had a feeling that something was about to happen.

Grabbing for Lovino's legs, Antonio pulled them apart in a horrifyingly exposing position, but before Lovino could yell at him, his mind went blank when he felt a cold, wet sensation teasing at his entrance.

"O-oh, fuck no..." Lovino said weakly, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Don't... That's...!"

Antonio wasn't listening. His tongue lapped at Lovino's hole, slickening over it several times. Lovino gasped, his head tossing back against the bed. H-he wouldn't...

He did. Antonio stuck his tongue into the entrance, making Lovino cry out in shock and pleasure at the weird feeling.

"S-stop!" Lovino moaned. "Th-that... _ah_..."

The taste of himself mixed with Lovino was just amazing, Antonio decided, and wanted to savor even more. Removing his mouth and replacing it with two fingers from each of his hands, he roughly inserted all four, making Lovino nearly scream.

He pulled his fingers out about halfway, just to shove them back in again. Lovino withered on the bed, choking out pleas and begs. Antonio then carefully stretched him out as far as he could, and Lovino let out a long whine, a hand flying up to his mouth to bite down on his knuckle.

Without removing his fingers, Antonio began licking at the widening hole once more, and fucked him in and out repeatedly with the wide muscle.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuuuck_..." Lovino moaned, the wet fluttering of Antonio's talented tongue against his insides driving him insane.

Antonio sucked at Lovino's hole, and he could taste his own cum inside of him. He could feel the blood begin to rush toward his groins again as Lovino couldn't stop mewling in that lewd voice of his.

"A-Antonio...!" Lovino's eyes shut as back arched. "Give me something bigger... _Please..._"

Antonio looked up to grin at the latter. "Ay? What was that?"

"I... I want your cock..." Lovino panted, his hand finding his own member, which was now leaking precum. "Please..."

"Is this _begging_ I hear?" Antonio teased lightly. "Hm..."

In all honesty, Antonio would have _loved_ to just flip Lovino over again, and pound himself into that tight, smooth ass until he had completely milked the both of them dry of cum and energy, until they were just a panting, hot mess of spent sex. But there was only one problem – his dick hadn't caught the memo yet. He wasn't hard enough.

So, Antonio would have to rely on Lovino to help him out.

"I-I'm not _begging!_" Lovino snapped with sudden vigor. "Damn it... I just... I want..." He couldn't go on as Antonio teased him with one finger, rubbing slowly at his twitching insides.

"What do you want?" Antonio asked him, his finger reaching upwards against the hot walls, which clamped down against his digit.

_So tight... _Antonio mused. _With just a single finger..._

"I... I..."

"Tell me _exactly_-" Antonio punctuated the word with an intrusion of his second finger. "- what you want."

"I wanna... _Oh_, yes..." Lovino struggled to level his voice as Antonio stretched his fingers out slightly. He then growled in sexual frustration and raw desperation.

"I wanna feel your huge cock." Lovino blurted out, his face heating up. "I-I want it so damn badly..."

"What do you want it to do...?" Antonio grinned wickedly, knowing it was a damn well stupid question. But he didn't care. If he was going to please Lovino the way he wanted to be, he needed to be harder. He needed Lovino to say it himself.

"I want it... deep inside of me." Lovino breathed out. "I wanna feel it... Rubbing against me. Big and thick... I want to take it all the way in." He licked his lips, feeling his cock begin to strain for touch. Antonio was listening, his fingers still working at a slow, unsatisfying pace. Knowing that wouldn't be enough, Lovino continued. "I-it's so huge... I want it to beat into me, not stopping until I can't even _see_..."

_For a virgin, he speaks like a talented slut,_ Antonio thought rather proudly. He was nearly completely hard... Just a little more...

"And...?" Antonio prompted, wondering just what Lovino could come up with next.

Lovino inhaled a deep breath, and then, "I want to take it so fucking hard, so fucking deep, so fucking _fast_, that I fucking _pass out_." He finished with a harsh glare, his dark eyes on Antonio.

Antonio's smile transformed into a wide grin and his cock standing at high, erect attention. His head grew light from blood loss as it traveled to southern regions, and he grabbed for Lovino's waist.

But instead of turning him over, and fucking him right then and there, Antonio ordered with a glimmer in his eyes, "Ride me."

Lovino didn't even hesitate for such a offer. Letting Antonio guide him as he laid back against the bed, Lovino watched as Antonio leaned his head against the headboard. He felt the firm grip of Antonio's big, dominating hands on his sides again as he swung one leg to the other side of him.

Lovino shivered as he stared at Antonio's cock, which looked, if at all possible, bigger and thicker than the previous round.

A little uncertain, Lovino shifted upwards, and, placing his hands on Antonio's smooth, lean chest, he propped himself up with his knees. He was only inches away from the hard member that only he could satisfy.

Antonio reached over, cupping Lovino's face with his hand, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. This stunned Lovino for a moment. What was that all about?

And then Antonio nodded, and Lovino knew what he had to do.

Lovino bent his knees a little, down on Antonio's dick. His head tipped back slightly as the thickening head was pushed into him, and he let out a soft groan of slight discomfort as the shaft pulled him open again. He stopped for a moment at about halfway, his eyes barely open.

Antonio closed his eyes as his throbbing cock was engulfed by the hot, slightly damp hole. To his surprise, Lovino felt no looser than the very first time he had felt that incredible heat.

Which meant... Antonio smirked. Lovino was _really_ horny.

With a final gasp, Lovino lowered himself all the way down on Antonio's dick. His eyes widened and his stomach twisted as he felt himself swallow it up to the very hilt.

"Oohhh..." Lovino's eyes closed as he grabbed for own dick, whose precum was starting to drip down his thigh. He rubbed the tip, letting his thumb run over the wet slit gently as he adjusted to the girth.

"Damn, you're amazing." Antonio's eyes opened and his hands settled back on Lovino's legs, but didn't force him to move. "T-take your time... You're doing just fine."

That was... strangely considerate, Lovino realized. But he gave a slow nod, waiting for the pain to pass. He wasn't exactly positive when the it had stopped, but he suddenly realized that it didn't hurt anymore.

Experimentally, Lovino lifted himself back up on his knees, letting out small 'mmm...' as his prostate was nudged just barely.

Antonio loved that sound. He wanted to hear it again, but he also wanted Lovino have the control right now.

"You can push on my chest," Antonio told him, his face just slightly flushed. Lovino nodded again, and let himself drop back onto his cock.

"Hah..." Lovino panted out, and, remembering what he was just told, he used his hands to lift himself back up again. He bent his knees back down again, making Antonio moan. The sound filled Lovino's ears and made his member twitch.

"Come on..." Lovino breathed out, in desperate search of his prostate again as he was raised up again. This time, he rocked his hips downward, making the cock inside of him strike up at a different angle. Lovino's eyes bolted open as a spark of electrical pleasure ran up his entire body, and back down to his member. He and Antonio both moaned at the same time, and the sound made Lovino's head fall back.

"_Just_ like that, babe..." Antonio's hands reached behind Lovino, grabbing for his ass cheeks. Lovino yelped as he squeezed and his prostate was jabbed simultaneously. Antonio could feel him tighten up so much from the contact, and he almost lost it right then.

Lovino rocked back and forth on his hips, again and again, going faster and faster, using his hands on Antonio's chest as balance. With every thrust, his sweet spot was struck, and his ass clamped down against the huge organ inside of him. He suddenly jammed himself down on the cock, shifting a bit to feel it rub all against him. A mix of swears, begs, and moans slipped from his mouth as his dick began to swell with the need to empty himself.

Antonio, sensing this, grasped Lovino's thickened cock, and, rubbing his hand up and down the member as fast as he could. He let two fingers of his free hand slide against Lovino's perineum, making him nearly shriek.

"An-T-Toni..." Lovino struggled to say. "Can... C-can I c-cum?"

"Not yet," Antonio growled suddenly. Before he could see Lovino's confused expression, he lunged for his hips – those _hips_ – and with sudden strength, he lifted up the lithe Italian, and as his mouth opened to cry out in surprise, he slammed him back down against his cock. And all that left Lovino's mouth was a loud moan as his head tossed back.

But Antonio didn't stop there. He continued this over and over again with increasing vigor as he felt his release upon him.

"Cum," Antoino groaned the order. "Cum all over me. Let me taste it... all over you."

Lovino couldn't deny the offer. Not like he could if he wanted to.

One more harsh thrust to his prostate made him scream, and he came – _hard._ Thick streams of white spurted from his slit, and his arms clutched at his warm, churning stomach as the shots continued. Antonio sat up abruptly, causing streaks of cum to land everywhere from his groin, to his stomach, and even fleck up to his upper chest.

Antonio let himself spill inside of Lovino, and Lovino moaned as it coated his insides thoroughly. He could even feel it begin to trickle out of his ass, down his leg. Lovino rubbed the cumming dick against his insides slowly, allowing the both of them to feel each other one last time.

Lovino threw his arms around Antonio, his head resting in the crook of his neck as the final drops of cum poured down his length. His breath was uneven and raspy as Antonio rubbed his back slowly, as they both tried to recover from the high.

"That was..." Lovino murmured. "Fucking fantastic."

"I could say the exact same thing." Antonio gave a short, strained laugh. "Oh, hell..."

Lovino gave a faint 'ngh...' as Antonio shifted a little, letting his softened member slide from his hole.

Arms wrapped protectively around Lovino, who slumped against him in exhaustion, Antonio laid back down against the pillows. Lovino curled up against him as much as he could with his sore back, and Antonio pulled him closer.

"Ah, shit..." Lovino mumbled. "_Shit..._"

Antonio just laughed, and kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep, baby. You deserve it."

But Lovino had already beaten him to it.

_**x~X~x**_

"Ow, ow, _ow!_"

Lovino clutched the soft pillow to his face as he moaned painfully.

What the _fuck _had _happened? _His head was pounding like a motherfucker, and what the _hell_ happened to his fucking _**clothes?**_

He sat up with a groan, his vision going blank from the enormous hangover. Once his eyes adjusted to the bitchy sunlight streaming in from the nearby window that some total moron didn't shut, he looked around.

He had no clue where he was.

Lovino began to panic. He was naked. He was hungover. He was lost.

_Something_ happened last night.

"Morning, sweetie..."

Lovino shrieked loudly, his head snapping to his right side to see another man, drowsily smiling up at him with green eyes.

"What the hell?" Lovino yelped, reaching for a nearby blanket to cover up his nakedness. "Wh-_what?_"

The man frowned, but didn't sit up. Instead he tucked his arms around Lovino's waist, causing him to freeze in fear. The man closed his eyes against the soft skin, and said, "You don't remember last night?"

… Oh.

It sudden came back to him.

Lovino's eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold. "Th-th-that really _happened?_" He squeaked. "O-oh my God..."

"Mm-hm..."

"A-Antonio?" He covered his mouth with his hand, his face turning red.

"Yep!" Antonio kissed his chest softly, nuzzling there happily. "I'm honored you remember."

"W-well who _wouldn't _remember the guy that totally took advantage of him when he was drunk?" Lovino exclaimed, his hands beginning to shake with worry.

"Baby, relax." Antonio said, rather soothingly. "It's okay. I didn't do anything you didn't want me to. Remember, sweetheart?"

"I-I... I guess..."

"Good." Antonio beamed up at him. "Aw, look how adorable you are~! Your hair's all messy, too, what a cutie!"

Lovino deadpanned. "You know... you were so fucking dominant last night... What the hell happened?"

"Mm, dunno." Antonio shrugged. "I was just horny." And then he laughed again, rubbing his cheek against Lovino's neck.

Lovino wasn't sure whether to be happy that wasn't just a mere dream, or to be terrified that had _actually happened..._

Oh, God... Lovino closed his eyes, grimacing as his lower back screamed with sore pain. His ass felt completely violated.

Urgh...

"Hey, honey?"

Lovino was startled out of his horrified trance to look over to Antonio. "What...?"

"This might seem a little soon..." Antonio admitted, tracing meaningless patterns against his chest. "But..." He looked back up with a bright smile. "Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Wh-_what?_" Lovino yelped, stunned. "W-why the hell would you wanna be my fucking _boyfriend?_"

"Because..." Antonio gave a soft sigh. "I had so much fun last night. And not just because you were drunk. Promise." He winked. "But really." He suddenly became serious. "I really like you. And... I want to be with you. So... What do you say?"

"I-I... Um..." Lovino stammered, unable to put together a single sentence. Antonio's wide, curious gaze on him, he was smiling cheerfully. He was such... a dope.

"Y-yeah." Lovino croaked out. "I'll... Yeah, whatever, I'll be your damn boyfriend..."

"Yay!" Antonio cried out, yanking him back down against him, making Lovino yell out, surprised.

"Yeah yeah, now let me fucking _go!_" Lovino hollered, trying to feebly shove the clingy man off of him.

"Okay! But only if you answer this one question." Antonio said, excited.

"... Which is...?" Lovino asked uncertainly, not knowing what the heck this crazy bastard could come up with.

Antonio giggled, hugging him close, and blurted out:

"What's your name?"


End file.
